DarkDays
by theDarkestnighht
Summary: The darkestDays for Edward Cullen was when he Lost his Beautiful Bella. He started hating life and everything around. When he meets Bella again what will happen? Written from the eyes of my newest Cullen member. is very much a BellaxEdward story.


**This is the Preface of the Story… Enjoy!**

**A/N: **_This Is a Bella and Edward story, written in the Eyes of this new Character._

**This preface is set in the year 2006 and back when Bella was around in the flash back kinda of stuff. Exactly one year after **

* * *

They left her, I didn't know what the big deal was. Why couldn't Edward just let go of her. Why doesn't he just move on, it been eighty-nine years, he had to move on. It pained me to see Edward like that, he was my brother and I wanted to see him happy. If she was still alive I wanted to kill her. She made him so unhappy and I wanted to kill her for that.

My Name back then was Courtney Elburn. When I first arrived to Alaska I was a petty little human, I didn't care about anyone else, I was the ruler of my own life and I wouldn't let anyone tell me what to do. I thought I was the best thing to happen to this world. I was egotistical, I'm not going to deny that I wasn't, because I simply was.

I had met the Cullen's in school and I had taken a likening to Edward Cullen, I thought he was the most gorgeous thing to walk the planet, and I wanted him for myself and I wasn't let anyone stop me from getting what I wanted. Not many people liked me, they use to think I was a slut a whore. And they were usually right. I'm not like that now, I care and love things and others around me.

I remember being changed, it was my fifth day in Alaska, I was planning in slipping _Ecstasy in Edward Cullen drink, I was going to make him sleep with me; I was going to drug him because that was the kind of person I was back then._

_Of course that never happen. Alice had seen me do it one the day I arrived. Alice, my sister had told the family of my doing. Most of them just dismissed it, the ecstasy pill wouldn't do anything to Edward, I wouldn't harm him in anyway, he was a vampire after all._

_But that wasn't the case for all of them. Tanya Denali, had hated me then. It was okay, she was head over heels in love with Edward, but still loved him in a brother way. She hated me because I wanted Edward, and when she heard I wanted to drug him she went over the top. At a very late hour at night Tanya Denali had snuck into my bedroom, stuck me with a_nesthesia so that I'd pass out. She drag me from my bedroom at the cold hour of 3 o'clock, took me deep into the forest; far enough away that no one could hear my screaming. And then she killed me.

I'm not going to go into to much detail, because what happened next hurt like hell. All I'm going to say is that I had my arm ripped off my body before the real pain started. Like I said, not to much detail, it hurt, and now I'm dead. I remember teeth sinking into my neck, and my body burning on fire.

When I woke up was angry and I wanted to kill. Anyone and everything. I saw the Cullen's staring down at me. I wanted to kill them for setting me on fire, but I couldn't move. Darkness was swallowing me. All the shadows from the area were consuming me. they were making there way up my body entering threw anyway they could, threw my cuts, my navel, my ear's, mouth and even my eyes. The darkness devoured me. and then they were gone.

Shadow Magic. That's what they called it. That what I got for my extra ability, it was an ability where you could control the shadows around you. You control them and they will do anything. Only a few people held the power of Shadow Magic, the most powerful vampire that held the power of Shadow magic was Afton Volturi. He was the most powerful Vampire that held the kind of shadow magic in the world.

Shadow Magic was very dangerous, it was the only ability that could kill yourself with. If you used the Shadows, relied on them to protect you, that could kill you. You were never suppose to trusted your shadow. Shadows had minds of there own, the have to do what they're told when you're controlling them, yes. But they are never loyal, the Shadows hate you. And they will consume you in darkness if you use them to much.

I had heard of a vampire that did that, a stupid new born, used the shadows for everything, to steal to move and to kill. Went to sleep the next night, and all the shadows he'd done wrong by got together and killed him. Carlisle had told me those story, he was the leader of the coven. He took me in and gave me a family. I lived with the coven for ten years before I left to go on my own. Carlisle was a father figure to the rest of the coven, he thought of them as his family but that wasn't what I wanted, I didn't like being controlled I liked power and I liked living on my own. So I left.

I was away from my coven for five years. I spent that time in numerous parts of the world, hunting animal, living free with my shadows, meting different vampires. But my one time ultimate goal was to find my Mate. I was to say lonely, I wanted a mate, I wanted someone to love me. I tried finding that with Carlisle coven but couldn't family love was different to love you felt to that one special person.

After ten years of trying to find some one I gave up. I went back to Carlisle and the family, and I was shocked when I got there. The family had been broken, Edward had left the family, heart broken and Lost. Jasper locked himself away with Alice they never came out. Emmett was Sad and Rosalie was angry. Esme was sad that her sons weren't happy and Carlisle was quieter than usual. All because of one Human girl; Bella Swan. That human girl and torn the Family apart.

When Carlisle had told me what had happen I was mad, I didn't know whose side. I was on Bella side because of what Jasper and the Family did to her. How could he attack her, I thought I knew Jasper better than that. The Family had left and that made me angry because what I did to Edward. After I had gotten over my obsession for him, he was my closet friend and my favourite brother. Edward only talked to me once after I came back, he told me his side of the story, how he hated leaving her and he loved her. And that's who I decide who I hated, not Edward, not the Family but Bella Swan.

And now we're back to the beginning. My name now is Nyte Elburn. It has been six months since the Cullen's left that human. I also have told you about my life, what happened to me. and my Undying Hate for Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Okay! That's my first Chapter/Preface for my first Story. So if this didn't make sense, go back and read again. But if you don't want to read it again I'll tell you.**

**There is no need to read this if you got the understood the Preface, but if you didn't then read**

_This Chapter/Preface tell about a past Cullen Member that was in the coven ten years before Isabella Swan was even known about. She talking about Edward and Bella in the present, then she has a kinda flashback thing, this includes: She liked Edward while still Human. Tanya was Jealous and tried killing her, but she got Changed then left to find her mate. A couple months of the Cullen's leaving Bella she came back to find a torn Family and a Sad Edward, he tells her what happened, then it kinda goes back to the present when she talking about hating Bella_

**I do want to let you know this IS a BellaxEdward story, written in the new Characters Point of view,**

**Question:**_** What do you want to see, and what do you want me to improve on.**_

_Review!_

**~Tyra**


End file.
